The 'Bunniti' Clan
The Bunniti (original name: I Bunniti) are a mafia clan in eastern Sicily, Lian's first enemies before Nightnian's birth, headed by Philip Sebastian Bunniti. Origins and Story The origins of the clan are unknown. According to many sources and different testimonies, the clan was founded by the father of the current boss Philip Sebastian Bunniti between 1950 and 1960. At the beginning, the clan was hidden from the external environment: their first appearance occurred only between 1970 and 1975. The Bunniti were a family clan of at least ten members, their initial purpose was to challenge rival clans for the largest possession of money. Subsequently, in the 80s, the Bunniti moved a castle, illegally occupied for twenty years, while the police had the arrest warrant of all members. The clan remained standing until the beginning of the 21st century. In the 90s, they performed a series of murders, robberies and trafficking of drugs, all escaped capture. In 2001, the clan entered an initial phase of crisis: the police seized all the possessions of the clan. Six members fled abroad to escape arrest, while the remaining four remained in Sicily to prevent rival clans from taking all land on the eastern coast. From 2002 to 2005, the clan aimed at a new goal: to recover all that they had lost and crush the other clans from Etna territory. The boss (Philip) divided the tasks according to their knowledge and skills: * the boss Philip was the one who directed the actions and the objectives to be performed; * Philip's sons (Harry and John) were the ones who had to "give a lesson" to those who rejected the lace and discovered everything: this is the case of Lian's father, brutally murdered with his wife; * Philip's brother (Christopher) was responsible for the trafficking and sale of drugs. To seek shelter from the police, the clan settled in a pizzeria, occupied illegally after killing the owner. In order not to be discovered and continue their activities, they decided to act incognito, exploiting some employees as diversions. To recover the money lost after the first crisis, the boss Philip decided to ask the employees for the lace with a secret pact: if the victim accepted, he had to keep silent about their stay in the pizzeria. Many of them refused and were killed. The killings were carried out according to a method in which the clan used the other employees to kill the victim: since 2003, thanks to the money obtained from the trafficking of drugs directed by Christopher, the clan has been able to illegally buy chips that serve to control the minds of the others. The trial was very violent: first the designated victim (usually robots) was asleep with a sleeping pill and tied to put the chip on the head. The chip was activated when the victim was in deep sleep, and not only... it also allowed to lose the memory of the moments in which the chip was active. Many employees were killed by this method. The clan remained "immune" from the police: thanks to it, the police could not understand if it was murder. The method worked for ten years, but Lian's family was the only one who discovered that. In August 2005, Philip sent his sons to exterminate Lian's family: the motivation was linked to the fact that the father would discover the clan's plan, and the Bunniti would ask for the lace to keep quiet. After refusing, Lian's father resigned, while the clan devised the plan to exterminate the entire family, to prevent the victim from telling everything to the police (including Lian, of which no one was aware of the fact that there was a small robots in the family). The parents were killed, while Lian survived the clan's fury homicide with a two-week prognosis. Harry and John were arrested and sentenced to life imprisonment: they evaded ten years later to return to their father. In 2006, the clan entered a second crisis: with the sons arrested, Philip decided to increase the value of the lace and to hire guardians for controlling the place, with the excuse of giving a salary of € 2,000. The series of murders continued until 2016, when Lian was hired as a singer. The rabbit will soon discover the truth about the activities carried out by the Bunniti, while Philip tried in every way to silence him. In March of the same year, thanks to Lian's intervention, Philip and his sons were arrested and taken to the Palermo prison, while Christopher was arrested in 2017. Currently, members are serving life imprisonment and their new purpose is to kill Lian for revenge. The death of Lian's parents: a ruin for the clan! It was the afternoon of August 6, 2005, when Lian played in the backyard, so Harry and John Bunniti climbed over the gate to kill him. As John entered the house to check for Lian's parents, Harry hit Lian with an ax, stuck in his head. The two criminals entered the house and killed their parents mercilessly with several club shots. Believing that even the little Lian was dead, John and Harry escaped: it will be a neighbor to discover the bodies on the ground and call the ambulance. The final balance of the tragedy is two dead and one wounded. Lian was rushed to the Technical Hospital, while the police began to investigate the fact: as a first indication, the men of the scientific examined the ax and the stick, finding the footprints of Harry and John. Once the murderers were confirmed, the police started hunting for the two criminals. At that moment, the two mafia had hid at a shelter on Mount Etna. Both were arrested on suspicion of premeditated pluri-murder, fraud and aggravated injuries, and locked up in the prison of Catania. Despite this, the case did not define itself closed: the police discovered only after a few years that the two mafia were the sons of the boss Philip Sebastian and that he was responsible for the tragedy. Both were forced to unveil their father's position, but they refused to say it. Because of their refusal, the police took ten years to find Philip, who at that moment had not realized he had hired his previous victim at the restaurant, Lian. The rabbit judged Philip as "the one who killed his childhood". The 2005 story marks the beginning of the ruin for Philip and his clan, until the final arrest of all members in 2016. Members Philip Sebastian Bunniti Philip Sebastian Bunniti is the current boss of the clan. Born in 1962, he is the younger son of the one who is defined as the founder of the clan. In the past he had several relationships, so he was defined as a heartbreaker. All the women he had conquered immediately discovered his mafia nature and left him to avoid serious consequences. According to various testimonies of some of his former lovers, Philip took revenge by killing them, some sources confirm the confirmation of twenty-one murders for this reason. One of the victims became Philip's wife for a few years, before she was killed after the birth of the boss's sons, Harry and John. The brutal gesture revealed Philip's personality: he was not in love with any of the victims, the investigations led to the conclusion that Philip wanted to have children to inherit the clan to them after his death. Strongly masculine, he treats women only to use them. His only true love, according to some testimonies, is money, the only source that makes him happy and serene. His purpose is to be the absolute master of all the lands of eastern Sicily, to demonstrate his superiority to rival clans. Arrested in 2016 on charges of aggravated injuries, fraud and voluntary mass murder, he is locked up with his sons and brother in the prison of Palermo. Harry Bunniti Harry Bunniti (born in 1982) is the eldest son of the boss Philip and the brother of John Bunniti. He is chosen by his father as the future boss of the clan. Along with John, he is one of the murderers of Lian's parents and the one who attacked Lian with an ax. Not much is known about his personality, but many testimonies confirm that Harry has the same thought of his father: violent with women, but with the difference that he strongly wants someone as a wife. Locked up in the prison of Catania with John in 2005, he escapes ten years later to see his father and continue the activities of the clan. He is again arrested the following year with the other members of the clan. John Bunniti John Bunniti (born in 1985) is the younger son of the boss Philip and the brother of Harry Bunniti. He is one of Lian's parents' killers. He is defined as an attractive rabbit, the one who succeeds in attracting many women. Unlike his father and brother, he is not attracted to money, he wants to have someone as his wife, but he also wants to show his superiority to men. Many sources report that John is a "killer from passion", that is, finding serenity by killing someone. With the same fate as Harry, he is still locked up in the prison of Palermo. Christopher Gaetano Bunniti Christopher Gaetano Bunniti (born in 1960) is the oldest member and the "vice-boss" of the clan, the uncle of Harry and John, and considered as the most dangerous criminal in eastern Sicily. Of all the members, he is the one who accumulated the most money. His role was to direct the traffic of drugs on the east coast of Sicily, to sell them to drug addicts in the area. Defined as a robot without emotions, he is indifferent to everything that happens in the world and, like his brother, is attracted only by money and power. Compared to the other members, he was arrested in 2017, after a year-long escape to the Etnean forests. Relationship Lian the Bunny He was one of the employees of the pizzeria run by the clan and the son of the employee killed in 2005 (along with his wife). Lian becomes the absolute enemy of the clan, after the arrest of all members in 2016. Lian's father He was one of the employees of the pizzeria run by the clan. He was killed in 2005, because of his refusal to pay the lace to keep quiet about the activities of Bunniti. He was a singer, like Lian, hired the year before the tragedy. Trivia * Until September 2018, the Bunnites were third-party characters. From that moment, Catanesco decides to elevate them as the last four OCs of his channel.